1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to inhibiting defacement of curbs, rails, benches and other walkway features and, more particularly, to inhibiting, for example, a wheeled, personal mobility unit, such as a skateboard or in-line skate, from sliding or grinding over such walkway features and the like surfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
The popularity of skateboarding, in-line skating, and other activities that use wheeled, personal mobility units has increased, and continues to increase. Professional, televised competitions, along with personal appearances and shows by expert skateboarders and in-line skaters abound. Recreational parks specially built for these activities provide controlled yet challenging areas for the practitioners of these activities.
Not all skateboarders and in-line skaters practice their sport in ways that are respectful of people or property. The general public, as well as local merchants, church officials, school administrators, and public administrators, have complained regarding the behavior of skate boarders and skaters in the community. Some of the complaints concerned the skateboarders and skaters using the curbs, benches, and sidewalk edges to practice and perfect stunts. As a result, the general tranquility was disturbed, property owners endured real property damage, local merchants observed reduced customer traffic, and concern was expressed with a perceived increase in liability associated with personal injury and/or property damage.
A stunt commonly performed by skateboarders and in-line skaters is to slide or grind along non-planar or multi-angled surfaces, such as curb edges, park bench edges, and handrails. A general solution to the problem is to interrupt the surfaces that are the target for sliding.
A specific solution in the prior art concerning sliding along curb edges involves placing additional curbs in a zig-zag pattern along the curb edge. The apexes on one side of the zig-zagged additional curbs form a line that is parallel to the curb edge, but the apexes are only near the edge and not co-extensive with the edge. This arrangement results in insufficient area about the curb edge for sliding. However, the placement of the additional curbs is expensive, bulky, and unattractive.
A specific solution in the prior art concerning sliding along bench edges places disc-like units on the horizontal surface of the bench. The disc-like units are placed in a row parallel to the bench edge, but the row is only near the edge and not co-extensive with the edge. Again, this arrangement results in insufficient area about the bench edge for sliding. However, the disc-like units are appropriate for placement on planar or flat surfaces. Further, the skateboarders and in-line skaters slide along the edge and the solutions in the prior art do not directly address interrupting the sliding edge.
Therefore, a system and process for inhibiting a wheeled, personal mobility unit, such as skateboards and in-line skates, from sliding along surfaces having portions oriented at mutually different angles, for example, curb, bench and sidewalk edges, is needed.